Blinded By Love
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: Sequel to "The Black Cat", Duke loses his sight and the team discovers what lies behind his eye patch. Can Tanya help him see past his limitations? Tanya/Duke R+R Plz


****

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks. All I own is this story and the characters you won't find in the series (and the idea of Tanya as _The Black Cat_). Hope you like the fiction, please read and review! ^_^

**__**

Blinded By Love

Part One: Duke Loses His Good Eye

"DUCKS ROCK!" Nosedive shouted as the battle raged on between the Saurians and Mighty Ducks.

The ducks fought on against the lizards, exchanging blasts and insults at lightening speed. The battleground was a bit different this time. Instead of combating each other on dry land they were attacking over stormy ocean waters. It had all started when Siege and Chameleon had been sent out to steal some rare crystallizing elements from a transport ship on it's way to Canada. 

Naturally, the ducks had interceded and now they were caught in a raging battle between their sea vehicles and the Saurians aboard the transport ship.

The storm that had appeared almost as quickly as the battle had begun didn't make matters any easier for either side.

Wave after wave pounded them as they fired on each other. Neither side willing to back down. Siege and Chameleon weren't about to go back to Dragonaus empty handed again. Not as long as he still had that disintegrator of his! The Mighty Ducks had sworn to bring Dragonaus and the other Saurians into custody if it was the last thing they ever did. That was a vow that all six ducks were more than determined to keep.

"How much longer can they keep this up?" Mallory growled as she took another shot at Siege with her puck launcher.

"Not nearly as long as us!" Wildwing answered over the roar of the blasts.

"Hey guys!" Tanya called, "I think the current's actually sweeping us TOWARDS the shore!"

"So?" Nosedive asked.

"So we're gonna hit shallow water soon," Tanya replied, "And then that ship's gonna sink!"

"And ours too if we don't hurry and end this!" Wildwing shouted.

"The time has come to penetrate their defenses." Grin stated as he took an anchor from the duck's Waverider and hurled it with all his might at the lizards.

Siege and Chameleon dunked in time and avoided being struck. "HA!" Siege cackled, "Ya missed!"

"Uh…" Chameleon pointed to the anchor which had latched on to the railing around the ship, "I think he meant to do that."

Using the anchor's chain Grin began pulling the Mighty Ducks' water crafts toward the larger ship.

"Oh Siege," the Chameleon said in a singsong voice, "the ducks are here!"

"I can see that ya fink!" Siege snapped, "There's no way we can win this now, just get in some good blows and let's transport outta here!"

Shrugging the Chameleon took aim at the closest duck to him. Which happened to be Duke L'Orange. Duke had used an accessory on his Duck Saber as a grappling hook and was scaling the side of the ship.

"Hate to rain on your parade buddy," the Chameleon snickered as he pulled the trigger and blasted Duke, "but you're all washed up!"

"DUKE!" Wildwing shouted as Duke fell into the shallow water below.

The intense light from the blast had left Duke dazed as he struggled to swim to the surface. He could no longer distinguish shapes, just colors. And even the colors were beginning to blur. His chest ached, he needed air, but no longer knew which way was up. Finally the disoriented duck saw his world go completely black. Then water flooded inside Duke's lungs, as he worst fear was realized. Duke had become…completely blind.

******

"He's gonna be okay right?" Nosedive asked as Tanya took his pulse.

"I've gotta give him mouth to mouth--ur--beak to beak." she panted, it had been a lot of work to haul him up to the shore, "It's the only way."

Duke was cold and admittedly, a bit frightened. The last thing he remembered was his world going black. The same thing that he'd experienced the day he'd gone blind in his right eye. He'd always been afraid that one day his left eye would go too and then, then he'd be completely blind, helpless.

His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a warm beak pressed against his. He felt air rush into his body and inflate his lungs. Something jolted him awake as his chest was pressed down and he felt himself turned on his side as he began to cough up what felt like half the Pacific Ocean.

"DUKE!" Tanya exclaimed and put her arms around him as he finished coughing. "You're okay!"

"Sure sweetheart," Duke smiled, "it takes a lot more than a little water to keep me down."

Duke then noticed something odd, he was awake alright. His senses were completely sharp again. All but the sense of…

"Duke?" Tanya asked, why was his head darting around like that? It was almost as if he couldn't see. _Oh no!_ "It's okay Duke," Tanya whispered and put her arms around him. 

"I don't think so," Duke muttered, "I can't see a thing."

"Maybe it's only temporary?" Tanya said cheerfully.

Duke was about to respond when he noticed that the others had grown oddly silent. "What's with the wallflower act?"

Then another dreaded fear crept over him. Frantically he reached for his eye patch and found that it was missing! NO! If he had only noticed it earlier then he wouldn't have opened his eye.

"I sense great pain," Grin whispered.

"Yeah," Nosedive agreed, "but I thought that he lost his eye."

"I said it was put out," Duke muttered darkly, "I never said it was removed."

Tanya didn't understand, his eye didn't look THAT bad. A little red maybe, but at least that explained his glowing eye patch. Maybe Duke was able to see in terms of infrared instead of normal vision. Such technology had been scarce on Puckworld, but not unheard of. Being the leader of the elite Brotherhood of the Blade probably gave Duke access to experimental advances.

"Aw c'mon guys," Tanya turned to the others, "stop staring already, it's not that bad. I've seen worse. This is rather handy if you stop and think about it."

The others didn't talk, they were still a little taken aback by Duke's newly revealed secret. Who'd have thought? No wonder he needed that eye patch. Mal and Dive really wished he'd put it back on.

Tanya spotted the patch, it's string severed. "Um…I might need to do some work and find ya a new string for this."

"It's alright sweetheart," Duke answered, feeling for Tanya's hands and then taking the eye patch, "I can make due. Wouldn't want to further upset my _teammates_."

The others felt badly about their reactions but before anyone could offer up an apology Duke got to his feet and headed down the beach, taking slow steps and feeling for balance.

Tanya turned and gave the others a scolding look before catching up to him. "Where are you going?"

"I need some air, things are a little too stuffy back there." Duke answered bitterly.

Tanya took his hand in hers and proceeded to lead him down the beach, "Duke, I'm glad you're okay. Besides, no secret of yours could ever be as shocking as mine right?"

He couldn't help but grin at this, "Yeah maybe. Thanks for helping me out, with everything."

Smiling warmly she placed her head on his shoulder, "Hey, what are girlfriends for?"

________________________________________________________________________

*Naturally now that Duke's blind all heck's gonna break loose. The question is, can the Mighty Ducks face it and triumph with their top security breacher out of commission? Note: Tanya and Duke are dating (duh) and this is the sequel to The Black Cat (in case anyone missed it in the description), I like to have 3 stories or more going at once, it keeps me motivated. Review please, thanks.*


End file.
